1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus management server, a print processing system, a print control method, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium, and is more specifically suitable for printing data via a communications medium such as the Internet and a network, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Methods of acquiring and printing data on a printer (an example of an image forming apparatus) from a host computer includes: a stand-alone connection methods in which the host computer and the printer are directly connected with each other through a cable; and a network connection method in which the host computer and the printer are connected with each other through a network so that the network connection allows the use of the remote printer.
Among these methods, the network printing for printing data through a network using the above-mentioned network connection has an advantage of printing on another printer connected to a network (Internet). The network printing also has an advantage of allowing a plurality of terminal devices to share large high-speed printers and expensive color printers, and that of printing data on a remote printer as described above. These advantages promote the use of network printing explosively.